This invention relates to a differential pressure sensor made using glass-silicon technology and more particularly to such a sensor that is useful for process measurements.
DE 42 07 949 discloses a capacitive differential pressure sensor made using glass-silicon technology in which a plate of silicon, serving as a pressure-sensitive diaphragm and as a first electrode, is arranged between two carrier plates consisting of glass, the silicon plate and the carrier plate being integrally connected to one another in their edge region by anodic bonding in such a way that in each case a carrier plate combines with the silicon plate serving as the diaphragm to form a measuring chamber, each carrier plate has a pressure supply duct, which runs perpendicular to the contact surfaces of the silicon plate and of the carrier plates and via which the respective measuring chamber can be pressurized, and the surfaces of the carrier plates lying opposite the deflectable region of the silicon plate serving as the diaphragm are each provided with a metallization, serving as a second electrode, in such a way that the first electrode and the second electrodes form a differential-pressure-dependent capacitor arrangement.
The differential-pressure-dependent deformation of the plate serving as a diaphragm brings about a change in capacitance of the capacitor arrangement, the change in capacitance being a direct measure of the differential pressure. The change in capacitance is measured electrically. The capacitor arrangement is connected to a measured-value processing device via connecting conductors.
In addition, German Utility Model DE 200 19 067 discloses a pressure-measuring device with a piezoresistive pressure sensor and hydraulic force transmission in which the process pressure of the measuring medium is transmitted to the pressure sensor by interposing a separating diaphragm with a fluid diaphragm seal, the process-pressure-dependent, diaphragm-seal-displacing deflection of the separating diaphragm being mechanically limited to an amount prescribably exceeding the measuring range, and the pressure sensor being arranged in the pressure-measuring device in such a way that it can move on a mechanically pretensioned overload diaphragm which, in dependence on process pressure exceeding the measuring range, limits a volumetrically variable equalizing space for accepting excess diaphragm seal.
In both cases, the measuring principle is based on the deformation of a diaphragm by the differential pressure present on both sides of the diaphragm. The rigidity of the measuring diaphragms is chosen on the one hand such that as great a deflection as possible is produced in the differential pressure range to be detected, and consequently the greatest possible excursion of the output signal is produced. On the other hand, the rigidity of the diaphragm must be so great that, in the case of overloading at differential pressures above the measuring range, destruction of or damage to the diaphragm is avoided.
A typical value for the required overload resistance of silicon-diaphragm differential pressure sensors is four times the differential pressure of the measuring range end value. This is adequate for many applications, in particular for atmospheric pressure measurement. By contrast, in process measuring technology there are many known applications in which, for example, a measuring range end value of 1 kPa is required in combination with an overload resistance of 40 Mpa. Such overload resistances are achieved in conformity with DE 200 19 067 by what is known as a Florentine flask and an arrangement of additional diaphragms, which limit the maximum differential pressure at the sensor cell to a permissible value.
The interconnected separating diaphragms with a fluid pressure seal disadvantageously represent a considerable cost factor in the fabrication of the pressure-measuring device, amounting to many times the cost of the differential pressure sensor.
In addition, the properties of the separating diaphragms adversely influence the sensor properties, in particular in the case of differential pressure sensors for low differential pressures. The rigidity of the separating diaphragms reduces the measurement dynamics and the responsiveness at the beginning of the measuring range.
The construction with external separating diaphragms hinders miniaturization of the pressure-measuring device and consequently use in applications where space is critical.
The invention is therefore based on the object of specifying an overload-resistant differential pressure sensor which manages without external separating diaphragms for its protection. The present invention achieves that object.
The present invention proceeds from a differential pressure sensor with a first and a second measuring chamber, each measuring chamber being limited by a rigid carrier plate and a diaphragm plate, which is formed in the region of the measuring chamber as a pressure-sensitive measuring diaphragm.
According to the invention, a single carrier plate is arranged between a first and a second diaphragm plate. The carrier plate has congruent concave depressions on opposite sides in the plane of the plate. The depressions are connected to one another by a decentered duct, penetrating the carrier plate perpendicularly to the plane of the plates. In the region of the measuring chambers, the diaphragm plates are formed congruently in relation to the depressions as pressure-sensitive measuring diaphragms, each measuring chamber being formed by the space between the surface in each case of a concave depression and the surface facing the carrier plate of the associated measuring diaphragm. The measuring chambers and the duct are filled with an incompressible fluid. The measuring diaphragms are hydraulically coupled to one another by means of the fluid.
The concave depressions and the rigidity of the measuring diaphragms are dimensioned in this case in such a way that the measuring diaphragms are freely movable in the measuring range of the differential pressure sensor.
The sides of the measuring diaphragms facing away from the carrier plate are subjected to the process pressures. In this case, the first measuring diaphragm is loaded with the first process pressure and the second measuring diaphragm is loaded with the second process pressure.
If the two measuring diaphragms are subjected to pressure asymmetrically, the measuring diaphragm which is subjected to the stronger pressure curves convexly in the direction of the carrier plate, into the space of the adjoining measuring chamber. The hydraulic coupling causes the other measuring diaphragm to curve convexly away from the carrier plate by the same amount.
If the two measuring diaphragms are asymmetrically subjected to pressure exceeding the measuring range, the measuring diaphragm which is subjected to the stronger pressure comes to bear against the surface of the concave depression. The deflection of the measuring diaphragm which is subjected to the smaller pressure is limited to the same amount by the hydraulic coupling. As a result, damage to the measuring diaphragms during overloading is advantageously avoided. In this case, the differential pressure sensor manages without a separate overload protection system that has separating diaphragms and a Florentine flask.
In addition, it is advantageously possible to dispense with the internal oil filling. This makes the production of the differential pressure sensor according to the invention simpler, and consequently less expensive.
The measuring diaphragms are in direct contact with the process medium, their mobility in the direction of the process medium not being restricted in the measuring range. This prevents instances of damage caused by jamming of particles entrained in the process medium.
The slightly curved surface topography of the concave depressions limits the diaphragm loading in the case of overloading.
Mechanical coupling of two measuring diaphragms with support on one side in each case achieves the effect of overload resistance on both sides of the differential pressure sensor.
The freely accessible, external measuring diaphragms make it easier to apply anticorrosion coatings to prolong the lifetime of the differential pressure sensor in aggressive media.